Opal Wicked
Opal Wicked is the adopted sister of Fauve Wilder, and destined to be the next wicked queen. She is the Wicked Queen's daughter, but the Wicked Queen died at the end of her story, and Eliza took pity on baby Opal and adopted her. Opal is a Rebel, though hasn't voiced her feelings to anyone. Appearance Opal has fairly long snow white wavy hair that she wears over her shoulder and is held out of her eyes with a black diamond swan barrette. She has large dark blue eyes that sparkle as if she "just swallowed a cupful of starlight", (Eliza's words), and charcoal black skin. She wears a loose long-sleeved white shirt that is patterned with black feathers in a random design, a black knee-length skirt, black shoes that fasten with a white pearl swan-shaped buckle, and white tights. Art by Tale!!!! Personality Insecure. Even though Opal grew up living in a castle as the technical princess, she still feels like no one really likes her. She may be right, should you visit Eliza's home, the servants will most likely be gossiping about "The two faced princess". She's overheard the gossip enough to know that it's her they talk about. They think she's pretending to be nice all the while counting the days as to when she can drop the act and be her true evil self. Oh they could not be more wrong. Caring. Opal will always be there when anyone needs some comfort. It's like she has a sixth sense to know where to be and when to be there. Fauve and Larkin are the only members of her family at the school who accept the comfort she offers, Luna and the rest of the Fauve Wilder protection squad do not trust her farther then they can throw her, which hurts her feelings. Timid. Opal wants to defend herself when Luna or anyone else accuses her of putting a spell on people, but she can never find the words to do so until about an hour later when she's doing thronework or something and then she'll hit the table and go: "That's what I should have said." Opal doesn't stand up for herself, but she does do so for others. This is because she knows what it's like to feel vulnerable and she hates it. So she will do everything in her power to stop teasing. Fauve always gives her a hug after she does so, but after Opal defended Luna, Luna just sputtered a stream of nonsense words, and then marched away. So Opal isn't sure if Luna appreciated the defending, or hates her for it. Either way, she's still going to defend Luna when she gets bullied. Opal went through a stage of her life that she just stopped eating. It appeared that she was anorexic. In a way she was, but not for the ordinary reason. Fauve had been anorexic at that time and when Opal tried talking her out of it it didn't work, So she tried a different approach. She also stopped eating. When Fauve tried to get her to eat, Opal said she would eat when Fauve willingly ate. If Fauve couldn't stand to see Opal starve herself, why was she starving herself? Fauve finally began to eat again, just because she couldn't stand to watch Opal starve herself. Opal's promised her sister that should Fauve stop eating again, so will she. And she means it. The whole anorexia deal is kind of a sensitive subject between the sisters, and so they don't talk about it. At all. Some have wondered if Opal's mother had raised her instead of Eliza, if Opal would still be this kind timid, sweet heart. Her case is a prime example of nature vs. nurture, and there have been bets and theories as to whether or not Opal's sweetness comes from her nature and she would be like that regardless, or her nurture, and if her mother raised her she would be wicked. Friends Raven Queen Raven and Opal are not good friends. But, Opal helps Raven out at random times, she stood up for her during Dragon Games when everyone said she burned down the school. In return, Raven will do her best to defend Opal when Luna and her cousins are accusing her. Larkin Swan Whenever Luna would move Fauve away from her sister, Larkin would go over there and play with her. When they were little, they both managed to get into trouble on occasion. In any case, Larkin will always be there for Opal, his best friend forever after, and she will always be there for him. The girl she is around Larkin is a sassy silly girl who's always ready with a comeback. The thing is, she is only ''that girl around Larkin. 'Iroka Spirit' Iroka and Opal are pretty good friends. Iroka knows about Opal's somewhat fear of her natural magic abilities, and basically plays the role of tutor for her sometimes, trying to teach her that there isn't a thing wrong with having dark magic, and just because she has dark magic, doesn't mean she has to use it for evil. Opal's still not fully convinced. [[Kiyoko Sakura|'Kiyoko Sakura']] Sometimes, all Opal needs is a pick me up, and Kiyoko always supplies that. She usually tends to turn to her after Julia was mean to her or after a random magic surge, and it's always a good thing she did. When Kiyoko needs her encouragement, Opal returns the favor, and they are very close. 'Amorette Cupid' In some ways, Amorette reminds Opal of her sister, a sweetheart who seems like she can't take care of herself. But Amorette is very much her own person, and Opal can't count the times she had gotten it into her head that she is a monster, and somehow or other Amorette found out, convincing her that in no ways is she a monster. And given who the cupid is dating, she should know. Acquaintances [[Qing Ting-An|'Qing Ting-An']] Do you ever have this one person, that, like, rarely, if ever, talks to you, but you hear about and you watch and so you've befriended them in your mind, and then when they come to talk to you, you get so flustered you can't speak? Well, that happened with Opal and Ting. Opal felt a connection with Ting, as both being destined to be evil royalty, and being adopted by the good royalty in their tale, but never spoke to her. Ting basically didn't notice her, except once, when she stopped Luna from getting a little to overboard with her...Luna-ness. And that was that. Until, Opal was forced to get a tutor in General Villainy and it was Ting. While the initial tutoring session was a disaster, it seemed to amuse Ting, and soon they were engaged in conversations about their families, (birth and adopted ones) and other things. Now they are friends, but not close friends, though will smile whenever they pass each other, and Ting has been known to look out for Opal even more. Interests '''Drawing' Opal never voices her pain to anyone at the school, and only if Eliza sees her crying will she tell her that she's upset. Instead, Opal draws her pain., in a bit of an impressionist way. If you saw her sketchbooks, you would be surprised at what she's drawn in there, both at the talent behind it and the meaning behind it. However, don't try to look through her sketchbooks, because she will be super mad. Only a scant few people are allowed to see her sketchbooks, and when they do they are never disappointed. Motto Something Larkin sent to her once on a really bad day and now she always says this. Romance Larkin Swan She's liked Larkin for quite some time, but kept quiet, unsure if it was weird, or if he felt the same way, but her worries for nothing, Larkin was as smitten as she was and now instead of knight in shining armor on a gleaming white horse, she gets a white haired doofus who rides a skateboard. And she wouldn't have it any other way. See You Belong With Me, for their relationship story. Family Birth Mother: Onyx Wicked The story of Opal's birth mother is a sad one indeed. No one in the kingdom tells the story because it's very upsetting. They put her in the dungeon in a magic proof cell, unaware that she was pregnant until five months later, when they got the news that she had wrapped her four day old daughter in her velvet cloak with the opal clasp, placed her down in the corner of her cell, and took her own life. She was not able to live without magic and live out the rest of her days in prison. They got her daughter's name from the clasp of the cloak Opal was clutching tightly in her right fist as she had stared at her mother's body, emotionless. Opal still has that cloak, though never wears it. She just keeps it as something of her birth mother's. Birth Father/Adoptive Grandfather: Daniel King Opal's actual blood father is the king in the story, Eliza's father. So technically that would make Eliza and Opal half sisters. But Opal never tells anyone who her birth father is. She was taken to meet him when she was nine, as Eliza didn't want her growing up without having at least meant him, as he played two roles in Opal's life. That was a mistake. Daniel called her trash, scum, "sludge of the earth", a misbegotten half-breed, and much more things that should never be said to anyone, especially a nine year old. He knows full well that he's her father, but he hates her with every fiber of his being, all because she looks just like Onyx, and Daniel never loved Onyx. Opal came from a mistake he made and will always be reminded of so long as she exists. Adoptive Mother: Eliza Wilder Opal loves her adopted mother. She has always called her mom, despite the cousins' protests, and whenever Opal was upset at home, she was there. She never heard the gossip, because everyone was careful not to mention it in front of her, but she knew something was bugging Opal and Eliza would hold her for hours until she felt better. Eliza thinks of her as her second daughter. Adoptive Father: Garvey Kingston Garvey usually has nothing to do with either girl's upbringing, at least not to the public eye, and for whatever reasons, the cousins don't get mad at her for calling him Dad. They never have. Garvey may not know exactly what Opal may need him to do for her, but whenever Opal needs him, he tries his best to help her out. His girls are his swans, Opal being a black swan, and Fauve being a white swan. He couldn't love Opal more if she was his actual daughter, and she never questions whether or not he loves her. Adoptive Sister: Fauve Wilder Fauve and Opal were really close when they were little, Opal being only ten months older than Fauve,then Luna would get in the way, warning Fauve about Opal's destiny, and making her play somewhere else. That night, Fauve would play with Opal to make up for it. Now, Fauve and Opal are like real sisters, so long as the "Fauve Wilder Protection Squad" stays out of things Adoptive Cousin: Luna Swanson Opal knows Luna doesn't hate her, not really, but she sure acts like it. It took Opal seeing things from her and the other cousin's point of view to realize that they are just afraid for Fauve, and would let Opal hang out with her if her mother was literally anyone else. It still hurts when they exclude her and treat her like she's her birth mother, just not as much. Adoptive Cousin: Larkin Swan The only one of her cousins who doesn't totally hate her, he's actually her best friend. He never makes her feel like she's nothing, and stops her from being lonely. It sometimes seems like the moment she's upset, boom! He appears. Abilities '''Dark Magic: '''Much like Raven, Opal can cast dark magic spells, though since she's had no practice doing so until she went to Ever After High and had a class on them, Opal is not good at even the most basic of spells. In her classes with magic, she is so desperate to earn hextra credit that she will literally do anything her teacher asks her to do. Or at least attempt whatever she's asked. Hazards of possessing magic and rarely using it, if at all. All through her childhood, and even now occasionally, Opal has random magic surges, where the energy inside of her builds up, and expels outward and does strange things to whatever it hits. She can't control what it does, or when it happens. Pet She has a pet kitten named Rover. His name is Rover because he barks instead of meows. Opal found him as the last kitten in the village's "free kittens" box. Personal Theme Song "This is me." (From the Greatest Showman. I just picture Opal having a really bad day thanks to the gossip and Luna being mean to her, and Larkin sends her a link to a video. She plays it, it's this song, and it helps her feel better.) Mood board A perfect mood board done by Rose! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Wild Swans